Magitek Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a fused magic and cybernetics/machines/technology. Sub-power of Technomagic. Also Called *Arcane-Mechanical Mimicry/Physiology *Magic/Technology Hybrid *Magical Cybernetic Being *Magitek Android/Cyborg/Mech/Robot Mimicry/Physiology *Mystic Machine Mimicry *Supernatural Android/Bionic/Cyborg/Mech/Robot Mimicry/Physiology *Technomagical Being Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a being formed to be a potent fusion of science and magic. This powers grants the user the advances of both a technologically and magically enhanced form, gaining on various physical characteristics of magitek and powers neither could gain on their own accord due to possessing a body which combines the qualities of both. Applications *Bionic Physiology *Cyber Mind *Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton *Magic Empowerment *Mystical Mutation *Technological Assimilation *Technomagic *Technorganic Physiology Variations *Angelic Machine Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology/Draconic Machine Physiology *Cosmological Machine Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology Associations *Magic *Nanite Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Science-Magic Mixture *Supernatural Condition *Technological Magic Limitations *The user's body can be drained of power and energy/vitality *Since the user's body is partly technological, their body can be hacked and manipulation by powerful users of Technology Manipulation can overcome the user's will. *Vulnerable to Anti-Magic. *Robotic sentience may overtake user. Known Users Gallery HecatondiesSigma.jpg|Hecatondies Sigma (Anima: Beyond Fantasy), one of the strongest technomagical weapons of the Solomon Empire. Chaos_Devil.png|The Chaos Devil (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man) is the result of Drs. Eggman and Wily merging one of Wily's Devil Cores with the water elemental Chaos. Yasha_&_Asura.jpg|The Demigods (Asura's Wrath) At birth, are implanted with a Mantra reactor which lets them absorb and use mantra in battles. This has the side effect of turning their bodies to an organic mineral substance and giving them a more machine like appearance. Golem.png|The Golem (Bayonetta) is a monolith created first by Aesir with his original reverse engineered by the Umbran Witches and Lumen Sages. This metaphysical guardian has total control over it's form and appearance being able to change shape at will. Rudy_Diaz.png|Rudy Diaz (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 11) is a product of the Pandora Project, an effort to combine sorcery with technology. 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|The Akuma (D.Gray-Man) are fiendish killing machines comprising of enchanted Dark Matter who kill to grow and evolve. Straga.jpg|A behemoth of the Abyss, Straga (Darksiders) was merged with the demon construct; the Black Throne becoming its cathonian machine furnace drawing power from the well of souls. Wall Eehto Weakness soldiers.png|The Mechias (Fairy Tail) are sentient machines with magic of their own. Wall Eehto main body.png|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) is a prominent member of a race of magical machines called Machinas. 259789-106993-necro-cop.jpg|Necro Cop (Image Comics) was created by using a fusion of cybernetics and the very fabric that makes up Spawn's cape. BotW_Guardian_Artwork.png|The Guardians (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) are powerful machines created by the Sheikah and corrupted by Calamity Ganon. Nimrod_Sentinel.png|The Nimrod Sentinels (Marvel: Avengers Alliance) can spontaneously adapt to counter mutant powers, overpowering Colossus in a fight of brute force. Darkhawk.jpg|After finding one of the Raptor Amulet's at a theme park, Chris Powell became the pilot of Darkhawk (Marvel Comics) a Raptor Android body he controls from a remote dimension. Frost Mortal Kombat 11.png|Frost (Mortal Kombat) was given a Cyber Lin Kuei enhancement by Kronika, further enhanced through her new patron's divine magic. Geras Gauntlet.jpg|Geras (Mortal Kombat) has been augmented by Kronika with a plethora of technological enhancements over his long life, and can be upgraded as necessary. Chachamaru.png|Chachamaru Karakuri (Negima!) is a robot powered by magic. The_Goddess.png|The Goddess (Ninja Gaiden) is the LOA's doomsday biological weapon, created using a combination advanced technology and ancient magic and alchemy. V7_13_00159.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) is an android that has been transplanted with her father's Aura, on top of gaining the magical powers of the Winter Maiden. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Common Powers